Fire and Feathers
by Wolfheart929
Summary: Ok so I took Supernatural, Pacific Rim, Dark Angel, X-Men, and Alien and threw them all together and called it Literature. (I couldn't make up a good summary for this so please read it.)
1. Wake-up call

**Ok so a few things before you read this. 1. Dean and Lisa are married and have a daughter named Mary. 2. Sam and Jess are married (and Jess is alive). 3. Cas and Meg are a couple (and Meg is alive Crowley did not kill her)**

About two years ago Earth was invaded by Aliens. At first guns killed them with ease but then they learned how to protect themselves from our weapons. It became harder to kill them. So the government created a program called Jaeger that took people and began to mutate them. They called us Mutts. At first it didn't work or the results were destructive. Eventually Jaeger was able to get the results they wanted. People began to volunteer to be mutated. We were trained to fight the Aliens and when Jaeger thought we were ready they sent us out to fight. Eventually we defeated the Aliens and the Earth was free. Some of us settled into a life of stardom; considered Superheroes by kids and some people. Others preferred to settle back into a life of solitary or they went back to their life before they became Mutts.

Then there was an accident in the lab. The Mutt that was created had massive brain damage and escaped. He killed a lot of people when he did. He thought that Mutts were better than humans and that the humans should worship them. He managed to convince other Mutts of his idea and soon they were attacking other Mutts and Jaeger workers, trying to get the Mutts to join them.

That's where we come in…

Dean was woken by a little girl jumping on him.

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up, it's time to get up," she yelled jumping and shaking her father trying to wake him. Dean rolled over and the little girl slid off.

"Mary? What time is it," Dean said looking over at the clock. It read 7:30 AM. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's my birthday and Mommy said that I could wake you up," Mary said matter-of-factly. Dean smiled and sat up in bed.

"Alright," he said yawning and stretching, "I'm coming."

"YAY," Mary yelled in her high pitched voice, leaping out of the bed. She ran out of the room and Dean could hear her running down the stairs. He got up and made his way downstairs to see his Mary and Lisa making chocolate chip pancakes. "Were making chocolate chip pancakes for my birthday."

"Well it sure does smell good," Dean said walking over to the two of them.

"Mary go wash up for breakfast," Lisa said to the little girl who scampered off.

"Next time don't let her wake me up until… say 10," Dean said pulling Lisa close and kissing her.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Lisa said kissing Dean back.

"I'm all clean," Mary called skipping back into the room.

"Well you better eat and get dressed because everyone is coming over for your birthday," Lisa said planting a kiss on top of Mary's head. Just then the phone rang.

"Who on Earth is calling this early in the morning," Dean grumbled picking up the phone. "Hello," he said none too kindly.

"Dean. Its Bobby," said a voice from the other line.

"Bobby," Dean said surprised. "Geez it's been a while."

"Yeah it has ya idjit," Bobby responded. "Ya got a minute."

"Yeah give me a sec," Dean said motioning to Lisa that he would be back soon and stepping outside. "What do you need Bobby?"

"I need you to come back in."

"Wow, Bobby that's… that's not going to happen today."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that. Why do you need me to come in?"

"I can't tell you ever the phone but I'll tell you when you come in tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then Bobby," Dean said hanging up the phone. He then went back into the house after a few moments.

"What was that about," Lisa asked.

"I don't know but I have to meet up with Bobby tomorrow. I hope nothing is wrong."

/

Sam was awoken by the phone ringing.

"Hello," he said in a half asleep state.

"Sam, its Bobby."

"Bobby? What's up," Sam said suddenly wide awake.

"I need you to come in tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Alright, see ya then." After Bobby hung up Sam starred at his phone with a puzzled expression.

"Hey what's wrong," Jess said looking at Sam worriedly.

"Oh nothing, Bobby wants me to come in tomorrow," Sam said reassuringly.

"Did he say why," Jess asked.

"No, but I guess he'll tell me tomorrow."

/

Castiel woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He rolled over and pulled Meg closer, hoping that it would go to voicemail and that he could go back to sleep. The after the phone stopped ringing it started to ring again.

"Clarence, get the darn phone," Meg said giving him a playful shove. He rolled over and grabbed the phone, looking at it angrily before answering.

"Hello," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Cas," said Bobby's voice.

"Bobby?" Cas said shooting a confused look at Meg who returned the look. "What do you want?"

"I need you and Meg to come in tomorrow," Bobby said gruffly.

"Alright, fine. We'll be in," Cas said. All he got was a grunt in response and Bobby hung up. Cas hung up the phone and settled back down. "Bobby wants us to come in tomorrow. He didn't say why," Cas told Meg.

"Alright then," she said yawning. "I'm going back to bed now," she said cuddling back up against Cas who wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep.


	2. Lizard

"What do you think Bobby wants," Sam asked his brother as they drove to the Jaeger headquarters.

"I don't know Sammy. He seemed pretty weary about calling us in…and when I asked him about it he told me it wasn't safe to talk about over the phone," Dean replied. They were both pretty weary about the whole thing. Bobby was known to keep secrets, but they could tell something was bothering him. Dean pulled up in-front of a large building that was a concrete dome that smaller, squarer, buildings were attached to. They got out and walked to the front of the building, only to see Cas and Meg talking with Bobby.

"Cas. Good to see you again," Dean said walking up to Cas and giving him a pat on the back. "Meg." Dean said with a hint of annoyance.

"Winchester," was her reply. Dean and Meg never had gotten along well.

"Alright, well now that ya'll are here we can discuss the matter at hand," Bobby said.

"What matter Bobby," Sam asked. Bobby motioned for them to follow him and lead them inside.

"Recently, we had an accident in the lab. The Mutt that we were working on had some serious brain damage and went haywire. He escaped and killed several people in the process. After that he started gathering other Mutts together under the impression that they were superior to humans and that humans should worship them. They have made several attacks in certain cities already," Bobby explained.

"Well that's all fine and dandy Bobby but why are we here," Dean asked gruffly.

"You are here because we are organizing teams to try and stop these rouge Mutts," Bobby said. "You are some of the most experienced Mutts we have, and I need you to help us get rid of these… hooligans before they do something that will kill thousands of people."

"Bobby when we defeated the Aliens I thought I was done fighting," Dean said. "I have a family now and if I fight I will be putting them in danger."

"You don't think I know that ya idjit," Bobby said stopping and turning to him. "If you would have let me finish I was going to say that you can bring your families here. They will be safe here and you won't have to worry about them becoming targets." Dean mouthed "oh" and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well even if we say yes," Cas said stepping forward, "Is it just going to be us working together or are there going to be other people in our group?"

"If you _do_ say yes then you will have three more people added to your group," Bobby said.

"Ok, and who might they –"

"CASSY," Cas was cut off by the loud yell, and he turned just in time to see a tall blond man running at him and he barely had time to brace himself before he was bear hugged by the man. "It's good to see you little brother," said the man.

"Good to see you to Gabriel," Cas said breathlessly.

"Well, well, well, the gangs all here," Gabriel said putting Cas down and looking around at everyone.

"As I was saying, if you all say yes then Gabriel will be one of the people joining your group," Bobby said. He then the group to a large room full of Mutts. Some were in there mutant state and others look completely normal. "Alec," Bobby yelled to someone in the room. A large lizard that looked like it came from a Spiderman comic came trotting toward the group. He went to jump over a log on all fours but just as he was clearing the log it shot upward, winding him and causing him to face plant into the mat-covered floor.

"GABRIEL," Alec snarled picking himself up and stalking angrily over to the group. Gabriel was trying not to laugh but had a wicked grin on his face. "If I was allowed to I'd tear you limb from limb and burn your sorry carcass to ashes."

"Alright that's enough ya idjits," Bobby said getting in-between the two. "Alec go change back to normal and get back here." Alec nodded and wandered off casting a fierce glare back at Gabe. "Now where on earth is Syd?"

"Right here Bobby," said a voice in their heads. Just then something large and black dropped down in front of them. "Hello."

"What are you," Sam asked starring at Syd. She was a large black werewolf in a feral state. The only thing was that she had large black wings and forest green eyes. She was black like a void and quite tall. She was as tall as Meg, and you could tell that she was well respected by the looks and glances she was getting.

"Well, I'm a lot of things," Syd said shuffling her wings. "Gabe you should really ease up on Alec before he actually hurts you."

"I'll ease up when it stops being funny," Gabe responded. Syd gave a wolfish grin and seemed to be laughing.

"Fare enough."

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Never wanna even look at it again cause its so horrible (you may be exagerating if you think this.)? Please leave a comment. If you do I will love you forever(I may be exagerating) ;).**


End file.
